


Anticipation

by prinanalogicality



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i tend to like things more after they're posted idk why, idk if i like it, it's super good and works well with the fic, not a song fic but i recommend listening to the song i mention, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: When Daniel James Howell was brought into this world, he was another person to be lost into the sea of humanity. Someone who broke away from the sea of humanity only to harbor the sea in his eyes showed Dan the potential for the world, what he could do, who he could become.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my phan related tumblr, dangelics! I take requests :)  
> Also as a real note: This isn't a songfic, but I recommend you listen to the song "For You" by Angus and Julia Stone. It is just a really sweet slow song that I listened to while writing this, and it made it so great to me.

Sparing one last glance into the full length mirror before him, Dan breathes out a soft sigh, a smile just big enough to make his dimple visible playing on his lips. His mind is a flurry of emotions - excitement, fear, happiness, nervousness. He worries his suit doesn’t flatter him right, he worries his hair is a mess of curls that just doesn’t work today, he worries he’ll trip on his way to where he needs to be. Despite that, he finds a confidence within himself, a confidence that tells him what he is doing is right, and he can’t help but to recall all sorts of events that have led to this very moment, events that he never could have anticipated within his life.

  1. He never could have anticipated an internet idol responding to him.
  2. He never could have anticipated finding a best friend in an internet idol. 
  3. He never could have anticipated falling in love. 
  4. He never could have anticipated being loved in return. 
  5. He never could have anticipated becoming a content creator.
  6. He never could have anticipated himself becoming successful in this world.
  7. ???
  8. ???



Even now, years later, he can remember these events like they were all recent. 

It occurred late at night. Having graduated, school was no longer a hindrance to Dan achieving his dreams of having the world’s worst sleep schedule. He was free to stay up till five in the morning and sleep in until two in the afternoon - and those particular hours of sleep had become a common occurrence for the male. He could waste hours just listening to music, watching YouTube videos, reading, whatever he could have wanted to, really. On occasion, if he was feeling particularly brave, he would send a tweet in the direction of a YouTube content creator he watched on a regular basis - AmazingPhil.

    1.He never could have anticipated an internet idol responding to him.

When it had initially happened, Dan was ecstatic. Phil Lester had responded to him. It was a shock that not only Dan had been noticed, but that this was a reminder to him that Phil really is a human being, he is a real person that Dan could interact with. He wasn’t a character, a face on a screen.  He remembers smiling more than he had in what felt like his entire life, rereading the single tweet several times. One reply turned into a series of conversations, leading to a friendship with skype messaging and calling.

    2. He never could have anticipated finding a best friend in an internet idol.

It became an everyday thing, Dan and Phil contacting one another. They would make sure to video chat at the very least once a week, though it typically ended up being more. Even over a computer screen Dan could see the way Phil’s tongue would poke out between his teeth slightly when he laughs, the crinkles beside his eyes when he smiles, the subtle pursing of his lips when he focuses. He relished in it all, taking mental notes of all the things he daydreamed about seeing more of.

    3. He never could have anticipated falling in love.

It wasn’t until Phil proposed the idea that they meet in person that Dan realized all of his mental notes, all of his daydreams meant that he was in love, a deep, all consuming love that made him yearn to see Phil, hear his voice, exist within his presence. They spent days together, days of talking on and on about nothing and everything at the same time, and those are memories that Dan will always treasure within his mind.

    4. He never could have anticipated being loved in return.

They were on a ferris wheel when Phil told him he loved Dan. They were on top of the world, in a cart at the top of the ride, overlooking city lights at night. After that, their conversations shifted to include whispered I love you’s, compliments on the looks and personalities of one another, dreams and comforts and Dan took it all in like a sponge, absorbing this brightness into his life.

    5. He never could have anticipated becoming a content creator.

Phil breathed confidence, love, and life into Dan’s existence. He convinced Dan that he could make videos, that it is okay to not stay in school like everyone expected him to. Participating in law school tried to take away the happiness Dan was building up, and with his videos becoming more successful and Phil by his side, Dan decided to give up on what his parents wanted - they wanted Dan the lawyer, Dan wanted happiness. Phil could give that to him, along with Dan’s growing career as a content creator.

    6. He never could have anticipated himself becoming successful in this world.

He dropped out of school. He was happy, living in an apartment with his doting boyfriend and amassing a nice following of supportive people, not to mention the fact that Dan had actually made friends through his videos. As a drop out, it was expected of Dan to be a failure in life, but a hobby he and Phil shared became something amazing. Millions of people saw them, admired them, went to see them in an international tour and bought their book. 

Looking back on it, Dan breathes out a laugh at the thought of teenage Dan catching wind of all he has done in his life so far. He knows he has so much potential still, more potential to succeed, to find more happiness. It is a crazy thought - a lanky, awkward teenage boy has managed to grow up, find his soulmate, find support from literally millions of people, become someone he had dreamed about being. It truly is a happy ending, all because Phil had shown Dan that it was okay to not be what everyone expects. Dan knows his story is not over, and he knows Phil’s story isn’t either, as they are simply adding a new chapter to their lives together.

Dan steps around the corner, his small smile instantly becoming a blinding ray of light as again, something he never could have anticipated happening is taking place, here and now, down an aisle before him.

    7. ??? - He never could have anticipated thinking Phil looks more handsome than he ever has, standing beside that altar.

“Phil.” It is a small breath, a mere practiced whisper that falls from his lips at the sight of his fiance, so close yet so far away. Dan feels like a young child, resisting the itching urge to run towards Phil, hug the man, and kiss him like his life depends on it. He knows weddings have a structure, he knows he can’t just run ahead of his father who offers his arm to him - but that doesn’t keep Dan from thinking about it.

Soft music plays around him, flower petals are strewn about and lights are twinkling in a romantic setting, but Dan can’t take his eyes off of Phil, he can’t see or take in anything else. Each step he takes, every moment he gets closer to his beloved, Dan recalls memories. Memories of making snow angels, memories of shy first kisses, memories of hot cocoa being consumed after a hair straightening mishap, memories of late night existential whispers being overtaken by the positive force that is Phil Lester. The gift of the world Phil Lester that is there, so close, offering Dan his hand. Dan is often a guy who overthinks every little thing before he acts, but he doesn’t even think twice before taking Phil’s hand, walking up those few small steps to be level with him.

Dan winds up being so entranced by the masterpiece of Phil Lester that it causes quite a few laughs when he is beckoned to speak up, to repeat vows and give his own, and he hadn’t even realized he was being spoken to until a gentle squeeze of his hand and Phil’s amused voice breaks through his pleasant haze of nostalgia and excitement for the future. No matter the situation, it seems Dan is capable of behaving in an awkward fashion at all times. 

Upon being given the go ahead to recite his vows, the embarrassment of the previous few moments seem to melt away as again, Dan is overtaken by his pure love and reverence for the male before him, the man meeting his gaze with such soft and adoring eyes.

“Philip Michael Lester: The clumsiest, dorkiest, silliest, handsomest, hungriest, kindest man to ever walk planet Earth. Not only that, but he is also the smartest, most original, most talented man. I thought I was going to be forced to a life where I would not be happy, because it is expected of everyone to go to college, succeed, find a job and survive. Phil, though, went to college and found a life and found success in something that really has nothing to do with his college degree, but that only means he is more educated than most in our chosen career field. He is creative, supportive, imaginative. He was able to take a hold on life and break free from the mold, and with his fist he used to punch through that normalcy, he held my hand and guided me along with him. Without Philip Michael Lester, I would not be a genuinely, sincerely, deeply happy guy that is excited to face all the rest of tomorrows, no matter how self deprecating and pessimistic I may seem. Instead, I would be a guy that was probably somewhat happy, but nowhere near the level I am when I am in the presence of sunshine personified. Because of Philip Michael Lester, I am the luckiest, happiest, and most blessed man to ever walk planet Earth. Not only that, but I am also the most excited, because within the next ten minutes I am going to become Daniel James Lester, and I cannot thank whoever or whatever had to do with bringing us together enough. Shoutout to Twitter, Skype, parents, cereal box trinkets.”

Typically, the sight of tears in Phil’s eyes sets alarms in Dan’s head. Who did this? Who must Dan punch in the throat? But knowing that Phil is on the verge of tears because of Dan, because Phil is just as overwhelmed with emotion and love as Dan is - it only serves to make Dan nearly cry as well. The tears finally tumble down his cheeks as Phil speaks his own vows, thumbs rubbing Dan’s knuckles as an anchor for the crying brunette. Phil is always there to be an anchor for Dan, to comfort him at all times, even when Dan is ugly crying at his own wedding. Not an attractive sight, but he knows plenty of people are taking photos of this event, and he knows he will look back on it as an amazing memory.

The sparkling of the ring on his finger serves as a secondary anchor, and the third final tie to this world is given to Dan when one of Phil’s hands gently pull him closer by the waist to press the most satisfying, meaningful, emotion saturated kiss to Dan’s lips, and all Dan can think about is one thing.

    8. ??? - He never could have anticipated that he would marry Phil Lester.


End file.
